


我是一个emo宅男痴汉基佬，我捡到宝贝了

by Mochynrebel



Category: Ome嘎
Genre: M/M, 脏 双性 语言粗糙
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochynrebel/pseuds/Mochynrebel
Summary: 毫无文笔的车，我只是想日杨晓宇





	我是一个emo宅男痴汉基佬，我捡到宝贝了

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔粗糙，只为意淫，想喝杨晓宇的洗澡水。

live进行到高潮了。  
台上主唱和吉他手隔着麦克风缠的难舍难分，台下的气氛也已经到达热烈的最高点。我前面这个漂亮男孩就像是一个骨肉皮的好样子，看起来不到二十岁，掐一把会满手汁水。他穿着滚石的背心，开口大到能看到胸口的上衣和四处透风的牛仔裤很相称。不知道等下会爬到哪个乐手床上呢，这些摇滚乐手玩起果儿来下手可不轻，想到这个漂亮的男孩哭花的脸，我硬的发疼。  
我正对着他白花花的后脖子愣神，后排的人突然往前挤过来，原来是贝斯下台来骚了，这货也就这样找点存在感了，好事是我的阴茎正好贴上了漂亮男孩的肉屁股。我合着节奏一下一下往前顶，他毫无察觉还在随着鼓点扭动。  
live结束得突然，也可能是我蹭得太忘我了，这个男孩突然像一条鱼一样滑了出去，被打断的感觉十分窝火，我去livehouse外面的吧台点了瓶啤酒，压下火气之后，我晃荡着向家走。  
经过一条小巷我听到了几个男人的笑声和骂声，可能是醉鬼，我不想遇到也招架不来这种人，想着尽快离开，但是一瞥间我愣住了。刚才那个漂亮男孩被三个男人夹在中间，我能看到背对我的这个男人耸动的光屁股。那个男孩的手被鞋带绑着按在墙上，涂着黑色指甲油的一双手又圆又小，指甲剪得短短的露出下面的肉，是一双孩子的手。从我这个方向看男孩的脸被挡了个严实，但是他被抬起的一条小腿的抽搐，以及断断续续的哭叫都显示了他被干得有多狠。  
那个大个子低头叼住了那男孩的乳头，吸得脸都凹进去了，看来这男孩的乳头很敏感，他之前一直像是要避开什么一样低着头，直到乳头被来回吸吮，他突然抻直了脖颈向后弯出一个弧度，我这才看清他被人肏干的脸。他的眼睛半闭着，额头上全是汗水，眉头蹙起显得有些痛苦，嘴巴微微张开能看到一截鲜红的舌尖和两颗兔牙。  
那三个人互相换了个位置，又开始了新一轮的操干，我发现很难搞清楚他们三个是以怎样的姿势让那个男孩容纳他们的阴茎的，毕竟男性下面只有那么一个容纳的穴。他们倒是没有我这周全的顾虑，肆无忌惮的在那男孩身上发泄淫欲，男孩的两条腿都被架起来，背抵在墙上，整个人都被支在男人的阴茎上，随着下面男人的动作上下颠动，肉体撞击发出又重又粘稠的响声混着模糊的喘息和呻吟，在寂静的小巷里显得格外色情。终于，三个人把那男孩从他们的阴茎上拔了下来放到了地上，让他跪着向后倚着墙，一个把阴茎插进了他的嘴并掐住了他的喉咙，一下一下插到咽喉深处，另两个让男孩用又圆又白的小手帮他们打着手枪。等到男孩发出呛咳的声音脸涨得通红，这三个人终于一个接一个在他脸上身上射出了一道道精液。他从始至终都表现的异常顺从。  
等到三个男人嬉笑着穿好裤子走了，我才走到那男孩跟前去。他一动不动，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏，半闭着眼睛，睫毛上好像凝固着泪水，黑背心被从领口撕露出红肿的两点，裤子褪到小腿，下腹和性器上沾满了干掉的精液。他跪着的姿态显得很柔顺很乖巧。然后我问他叫什么，家在哪里，需不需要我帮忙，他睁开眼看了我一眼没有说话，眼神没有聚焦，脸上是一种彻底餍足后的神情。我知道了这时候他的脑子被肏出去了还没回来，这时候没法沟通。  
我把这个麻烦搬回家了。我把他像破布一样的背心牛仔裤剥了下来，然后把他放进了浴缸，他身上干涸的精液遇到热水就脱离了皮肤漂在水面上，我把他大略地冲了一遍，把水放掉，在手心挤了沐浴露，在他后背上打着泡沫，然后把泡沫顺着肩膀抹到胸前，在他胸口打圆圈。他脖颈很白，身体在浴室的灯光下更是白得闪光，身上有肌肉但不坚硬，特别是胸口十分柔软，皮肤下像是填充了柔软的黄油，让人想用牙齿扮作热刀子，将他的乳房整齐切开。我打开莲蓬头将水开到最大，让细密的高压水流冲琳他的胸口，我的手也在他胸前揉搓，感受着他的乳头在水流的冲击下慢慢挺立，我掐了一把他硬挺的乳头，听到了他模糊的哼叫，手满意地离开了他胸部。  
我用手沾水抹他的脸，多亏了他立体如山峦的五官，脸上沾着的精液格外多，看着这样洗不干净，我直接用莲蓬头放水冲洗他的脸。可能是水流太急了，他被蓬头呛了口水，眼皮抖动了两下还是没有醒来，细密的睫毛沾了水变得更加浓黑，最后抹干净他挺立的鼻尖，我看清了他超出漂亮这个词可形容的脸。  
然后我把他一条腿抬起架在浴缸边沿上，我看到了他的下身。原来是这样容纳下三个人的，迷迷糊糊的想着，我的手已经摸上了他藏在阴茎下方被磨得烂熟红肿的阴穴，阴蒂肿得嘟起，手轻轻捻动，那个已经被过度使用的阴穴竟然还能不知疲倦的抽动，抽搐之间几丝精液流了出来。我也不再犹豫，直接将两根手指插入，分开两指撑开肉道，将蓬头凑近，将水流喷进他下体冲洗残留的精液。我特意没有调缓水流，力道极强的水柱冲击着他的阴蒂和阴道，这下他一下子请醒了，瞬间的迷茫他挣扎着乱蹬，我一把按住他浴缸沿上的那条腿，用胳膊夹住，继续不留情地冲击他的外阴，同时手指在阴道里抽插。我按到他的g点时他一下子泄了，一大股淫水一下子喷出来，把阴道里剩下的精液带出了七七八八，阴茎抽搐了两下没射出什么，他瘫软在浴缸里抖得像个筛子。  
我等他缓了一会，动作放轻帮他把后面清理了，不得不说人清醒了配合我动作清理得快多了。最后我帮他洗了个头，把泡沫冲干净，扶他出来把他整个擦干，又找了一套我的睡衣给他换上，他没说一句话，我把他安置在小板凳上给他吹头发，他只是用他那亮得出奇的大眼睛从下面看着我。  
我甚至给他敷了张面膜，要扔掉掉面膜包装袋的时候他终于说了第一句话。“袋子里还有水水，”他好天真地讲，“别浪费。”“不浪费，手伸出来。”他听话的举起了他的小圆手，我把袋子里剩下的全糊在了他的手和莲藕一样的嫩胳膊上，现在他看起来满意了，双手揉搓着上面的精华液。  
一切都收拾好了，他看起来也清醒了，我问他需不需要我陪他去警局做强奸备案，他说没人强迫他。我又问他是想自己呆着还是我陪他呆一会，他没说话，我想了想，起身想进卧室，他拽住了我的衣角把我按在了沙发上，跨坐在我的腿上，蹭上了我没消退的勃起。我的手握着他的腰，他的腰身很瘦，但摸上去又有丰润的感觉。“我明天带你去开艾滋阻隔药。”他听到我的话有一瞬间的僵硬，果然是不懂危险的小孩子，我想，然后他又摆出满不在乎的挑逗神情，说所以你害怕了不敢肏我了，真是怂包。“小孩子射精太多会阳痿。”他吓呆了，“特别是你这种体质，男性生殖系统发育不一定完全，更容易阳痿。”我边吓唬他边觉得好笑，这个男孩怎么回事，不怕死怕阳痿。我没忍住亲上了他吓得微微张开的小嘴，舔了舔他的兔牙，说你用手吧，我喜欢你的手。他的涂着黑色指甲油的又圆又白的小手圈住了我的阴茎开始滑动。  
你叫什么名字啊，我问他，他说他叫杨晓宇。你不回家没关系吗。我没家。那你想在这里呆着吗，如果你想，呆多久都可以。


End file.
